I'm so curious
by lYmli
Summary: Univeso alterno - Kaname x Zero - el nivel E es obligado a ser el juguete de los vampiros y Kaname lo salvará o tal vez resulte peor que los otros.


**I'm so curious.**

Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una fina venda de seda, si intentaba abrir los ojos, sólo sentía el leve roce de sus pestañas contra la tela, no veía nada, excepto oscuridad. Su boca estaba amordazada con una bola de color azul, típico de los que se usaban en el bondage, aún así podía lanzar uno que otro gemido. Y claro, estaba desnudo, de pie, con las manos levantadas y atadad con unas cuerdas de cuero hacia el techo. Ya llevaba en esa posición desde días, ya se estaba cansando y le dolía todos los latigazos que le daban, su espalda, pecho, piernas, brazos, etc. estaban llenas de cortadas, cuando su sangre empezaba a resbalar de sus cuerpo, varias bocas empezaba a lamerlo y chuparlo, podía sentir labios y lenguas recorriendo cualqwuier parte de su piel por la que sangrara. Incluso en el interior de sus muslos, sentía manos separándolo y succionando su sangre.

¿Qué clase de personas hacían eso? Ninguna. Eran vampiros, un aquelarre. Zero siempre había vivido con su familia en el campo, un año atrás sus padres y hermano fueron asesinados por unos vampiros y una en especial le mordió, convirtiéndolo en un mitad vampiro, algo que ellos llamaban nivel E. Esos asesinos lo violaron dpia y noche hasta que se aburrieron y lo enviaron a ese lugar. Un especie de casa de placer. Ahí iban todos los nivel E. Ya no tenía vida con los humanos, sólo les quedaba complacer a los vampiros, enfermos y obsesivos de sangre.

Esa noche no era muy diferente, Zero en su oscuridad, recibía latigazos y cortadas, perdía sangre, los vampiros se aferraban a él, tomaban hasta saciarse, hasta vaciarlo, disfrutaban el sabor de ese joven tan rebelde, a pesar de que no tenía escapatoria, a veces se hacía el difícil. También iban nobles y purasangres, pero ellos no se reunían con los vampiros de clase baja, ellos escogían su favorito, lo llevaba a una habitación llena de lujos y comodidades y se divertían con ellos, a veces hasta matarlos.

Por la medianoche, varios caballos tiraron del carruaje y llegaron a la casa de placer, el jinete iba cubierto de pies a cabeza, se podía ver sus ojos amarillentos como un lobo furiosos. Del carruaje, bajó un hermoso ser, tenía que ser purasangre, no uno cualquiera, sino el rey. Era Kaname Kuran, iba en una gabardina negra, botas del mismo color, cuando caminaba se oía sus pasos de metal, sus cabellos ondulados y castaños caían como cascadas sedosas por sus hombros, su tez era trigueña, profundos ojos cafés con irires rojos, por lel frío de la noche sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas. Entró a la casa de placer por la puerta principal. Todos los vampiros presentes se hicieron a un lado, boquiabiertos para admirarlo, muchos nivel E que se habían dejado llevar por el placer de la sangre y la lujuria, observaban a Kaname con deseo, querían que un ser tan perfecto los follara, los tomara por su compañero, pero éste ni los miraba, era como si ya supiera qué hacer, qué quería, a pesar de que era su primera vez en un lugar así.

Llegó a fondo del pasillo subió las escaleras, la mejor habitación estaba listo para él. Una chica lo esperaba con el "juguete" que pidió, después lo dejó sólo. Kaname cerró la puerta. El chico maniatado, ojos vendados y boca tapada con esa molesta, pero excitante ball gag pudo escuchar el seco ruido del seguro moviéndose. Kaname caminó lentamente hacia su juguete, lo admiró un rato, dando vueltas a su alrededor, tenía cabellos plateados como la luna, tenía una piel nacarada, a pesar de todas sus cortadas y cicatrices, aún tenía algo hermoso. Llevó su mano hacia su juguete, pero no lo tocó, la espera valía la pena.

Se fue hacia la mesa, dejándolo suspendido con las manos atadas hacia el techo. Kaname se quitó la gabardina y las botas, dejó sus pies descalzos al tacto de la alfombra, se quedó un pantalón de cuero apretado que resaltaba su miembro y una camisa blanca con mangas campanas. Tomó la botella de vodka, era el mejor, un líquido brillante y rojizo, se sirvió un copa y se puso a tomar mientras se imaginaba todo lo que quería hacer con su juguete, lo había pedido especialmente porque llegaba muchos rumores hasta él. Todos los que pasaban por esa casa de placer, decían lo mucho que disfrutaban y divertían. Sonrió y con la copa en mano caminó hacia el chico de cabellos plateados, se puso detrás de él y regó el vodka sobre él. El peliplateado al sentir el repentino líquido sobre su piel y quemando sus heridas resientes, se sobresaltó y se movió hacia adelante pero un brazo lo atrapó, rodeándolo por la cintura, entonces el chico gimió al sentir un miembro duro restregándose contra sus glúteos a través del cuero del pantalón.

Esperó impaciente por que lo ultrajaran de una vez, Zero odiaba aquello, siempre quería que su cliente terminara rápido, prefería ser mordido que cogido por esos seres tan inmundos. Por toda la rabia y odio, agarró fuerte las cuerdas que lo ataban, lastimándose sus propias manos y cortando sus propias muñecas. Kaname se rió, eso era infantil ya que Zero no tenía a dónde ir. La sangre empezó a deslizarse, manchando esos cabellos plateados. Kaname ya se excitaba con esa vista. las gotas de sangre se confundían con las gotas de vodka en la piel pálida de su juguete, Kaname se presionó más contra él, sacó la lengua y empezó a lamer cada gota, el vodka era ardiente como el deseo que empezaba nacer en él y la sangre era dulce.

Zero apretó los dientes para no gemir de placer, la forma como le lamía la espalda lo enloquecía, apretó tan fuerte sus dientes que se ahogaba más con esa bola que lo amordazaba. Deseaba que lo cogiera de una vez para terminar la tortura, entonces sintió que el brazo que lo cogía por la cintura iba hacia su miembro y lo empezaba masajear haciendo que se levantara. Kaname lanzó un gemido ronco contra el oído de Zero, se recostó contra él por un rato, se desabrochó el pantalón, sacando su miembro en erección, Zero sintió la punta deslizándose entre sus glúteos, se tensionó ante el inminente momento de ser penetrado salvajemente, pero no pasó nada, esas manos fueron hacia las suyas y lo desataron, después sintió las mismas manos llevarlo hacia la cama y acostarlo ahí lentamente.

- Quítate la venda - dijo Kaname, su voz era suave, pero sonaba a orden y era bueno que Zero obedeciera si no quería ración de golpes.

Llevó sus manos temblorosos por el dolor hacia sus ojos y se quitó las vendas, mantenía sus ojos cerrados como botaba la venda a sus pies.

- Mírame - volvió a ordenar Kaname.

Zero sintió una punzada en el corazón, nunca nadie le había pedido eso. La mayoría se limitaban a torturarlo y fin. Obedeció abriendo lentamente sus ojos y una ola de sorpresa apareció en su rostro, Kaname lo notó y rió complacido. Zero estaba sorprendido porque nunca había un ser tan bello, se suponía que los vampiros tenías ojos gatunos y amarillos, colmillos largos y filosos y una piel de cementerio, pero el hombre ante él era más bien caído del cielo. Tal vez Zero ya estaba muerto. Kaname estaba desnudo, yendo sobre él, dejándolo en un estado de hipnosis, Zero esperaba con ansias y curiosidad a ver cuál era el próximo paso del purasangre.

- ¿Siempre eres tan cumplidor con tus clientes? - Preguntó Kaname divertido como ponía un dedo contra la punta del miembro de Zero.

Confundido Zero bajó la cabeza y se miró, su miembro estaba en erección, más duro que una roca, era otra sorpresa, nunca se había excitado ni con todo lo que le hacía los otros vampiros pero con éste se ponía caliente. Aquello le hizo sentir vergüenza, Zero se apresuró a retroceder, lejos de Kaname, pero así le daba más espacio para que subiera a la cama y se le fuera encima.

- Ya me dijeron que eras difícil, pero a mí nadie se me resiste - dijo Kaname en un tono seductor y superior, aquello enojó a Zero, quiso golpearlo, pero Kaname lo atrapó por la mandíbula, apretándolo ligeramente, causándole dolor, acarició alrededor de sus labios y le besó bajo el mentón. - Esto es molesto... para mí - dijo Kaname quitándole la bola que tenía por mordaza, Zero sintiéndose libre de respirar, tosió y escupió sangre. - Estará de acuerdo d que hay mejores uso para tu boquita - dijo Kaname uniendo sus labios a los de Zero, el peliplateado no se movió, se dejó hacer.

Un poco molesto al no ser correspondido, Kaname lo soltó y se acostó en la cama, se puso a acariciar su miembro ante los ojos amatistas, Zero tragó saliva, comprendía lo que éste quería. Gateó hacia él sin chistar, se puso en medio de las piernas de Kaname y se agachó, abrió la boca y engulló el miembro del purasangre. Era un miembro grande, Zero tuvo que usar sus manos para acariciara el ronco del miembro y los testículos, Kaname apenas gimió, al parecer Zero tenía que esforzarse para complacerlo. No era como los otros vampiros que se corrían en un zas y así lo dejaba en paz.

- Así es - dijo Kaname agarrando a Zero por los cabellos, lo presionó contra él, metiendo su miembro más a fondo de su boca, Zero sintió que se ahogaba, pero Kaname no lo soltaba, empezaba a moverse como si lo penetrara por la boca, no se detuvo hasta correrse adentro, llenando la boca del peliplateado con su esencia.

Zero se cubrió la boca para limpiarse aunque en el fondo le gustaba el sabor de aquel líquido yendo por su garganta. Se relamió los labios, Kaname lo notó y rió complacido.

- Espero que aguantes toda la noche - dijo Kaname acercándose a él y besándolo, esa vez Zero aceptó el beso, tal vez por la excitación, pero quería explorar con su lengua la boca del purasangre. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No sabes tu nombre? - Preguntó Kaname riéndose.

- Es que... - Zero apretó los puños, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, llevaba tanto tiempo siendo un esclavo, un juguete que ya ni recordaba, pero bueno... - Me llamo Zero - dijo con orgullo como Kaname le besaba otra vez.

- Soy Kaname Kuran - dijo agarrándolo de los cabellos, halándolo hacia atrás, lamiendo el cuello expuesto de Zero. - Te lo digo porque lo necesitarás... Cuando grites de placer, gritarás mi nombre.

- Eres tan engreído, ¿qué t hace pensar que voy a gritar de placer y más por un chupasangre como tú? - Dijo Zero entrecerrando los ojos como Kaname enterraba su colmillo en su cuello.

- ¿Quieres apostar, Zero? - Dijo Kaname con un tono tan sexy que puso a Zero a mil.

El purasangre lo arrojó contra la cama, dejándolo boca abajo, se subió en él, poniendo sus piernas cada lado de su costado, Zero sintió la presión y ahogó el gemido contra la almohada. Kaname abrió paso en el interior de Zero lentamente, metiendo su miembro hasta el fondo, haciendo que Zero gritara de dolor.

- Muévete - dijo Kaname haciendo que Zero quedara sentado en su regazo con su miembro adentro.

Zero gimió como empezó a moverse, subiendo y bajando del miembro del purasangre mientras que éste lo apretaba con fuerza los pezones y estrujaba su vientre hasta tomar su miembro y masturbarlo.

- Aaah...

- Puedes gritar mi nombre cuando quieras - burló Kaname agarrando con fuerza el miembro de Zero, haciendo que lanzara gemidos de placer, no importaba lo mucho que apretara los labios para no gritar, Kaname lo penetraba hasta el fondo, dándole placer máximo. - Vamos, di que me deseas - dijo Kaname atrapando su oreja entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo con fuerza, Zero irguió la espalda, golpeándose contra el pecho del purasangre, sintiendo de esa forma sus músculos duros y bañados en sudor.

Kaname aumentó las embestidas, estaba enloquecido de éxtasis, quería que ese humano gritara su nombre, le suplicara más, lo arrojó contra la cabecera de la cama y lo penetró con fuerza al mismo tiempo que lo masturbaba rápido, pudo sentir el interior de Zero contrayéndose, listo para correrse, pero Kaname no lo iba a dejar tan fácil, se detuvo, sacando su miembro de su juguete y siguió masturbándolo lentamente.

- Aaah... - Zero gruñó de frustración como Kaname jugaba con él, flotando su miembro contra sus glúteos pero sin penetrarlo.

- Mmm, déjame oírte - dijo Kaname haciendo que girara y lo besara.

- Kaname... - Dijo Zero con media sonrisa, estaba respirando agitadamente, necesitaba correrse, le dolía si no, llevó su mano hacia el miembro del purasangre y lo acercó hacia su entrada. - Fóllame, Kaname sama - dijo Zero de la forma más sumisa posible.

Aquello alimentó el ego del castaño lo suficiente, dio un apretón fuerte a miembro de Zero antes de soltarlo, metió su miembro de una dentro de él otra vez, Zero gritó fuerte de placer sin esconderlo, movía sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas, entonces los dos llegaron al orgasmo al unísono, Zero derrotado, respiró hondo, dejando su cabeza caer contra sus brazos, su esencia manchó las rojas sábanas, Kaname salía de él, dejando un hilo de su esencia recorriendo sus piernas.

- Me gusta tener mis juguetes siempre a la mano - dijo Kaname besando el final de la espalda de Zero, después lo echó en la cama, se acostó a su lado, rodeándolo con sus brazos. - ¿Cuál es tu precio?

- Supongo que es mejor servir a uno que a todos - dijo Zero cubriendo los ojos con el brazo para evitar las lágrimas, le dolía que Kaname lo tratara como un mero objeto pero ellos no podían amar, su corazón era tan frío como su sangre.

- Si te vuelves mi amante, nadie te volverá a tocar - dijo Kaname retirándole el brazo para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Porqué yo? - Preguntó Zero sonrojado.

- M llenas de deseo, pasión... - Dijo Kaname llevando sus dedos por las hendiduras en el cuello de Zero, ahí donde tomó su sangre. - Toma mi sangre y no te separes de mí nunca.

Ante esas palabras, Zero no pudo evitarlo, se abalanzó sobre Kaname, rodeándolo por el cuello, lo buscó con su boca, quería un beso, quería estar con ese purasangre siempre.

tengo que confesar que me gusta el marqués de sade y también pueden leer** I'm so curious en amor-yaoi - autor yume** :) I'm so curious, do you love me? que se diviertan en el fin de semana.


End file.
